Guilty pleasures
by Roxy-Bluff
Summary: Everybody has things they're ashamed of, pleasures they would rather keep a secret. Even Robin... One-shot, maybe AU o O I'm honestly not sure about that. Dick Grayson/Zatanna


**Guilty pleasures**

**A/N: I don't own Young Justice in any way or form and I don't own the song. I won't tell what the song is in here so it wouldn't ruin the plot ;)**

**Hope you guys like this little one-shot and guess what my trick was ;)**

**Read and review! **

Being sixteen is hard. Especially when you have Batman for a mentor. When you live under the pressure like this, you just need something to help you relax.

Dick Grayson a.k.a. Robin would never _ever_ admit what he uses to relax and shake the stress away.

Robin was standing in his room at Bruce's house in front of a huge mirror. In spite all those hard trainings and missions when Batman took off his cowl he wanted Dick to have the best things a guy could possibly want. So Dick's room was big and had every single detail to make life easier and better.

The best sound system money can buy in the corner of his huge room didn't have the chance to collect dust. Robin used it every time he spent some time here.

But what he would never tell anyone on the team or anyone of his school friends was what kind of music he preferred.

Being trained by Batman himself should probably make a guy a tough rock music fan or at least some club mix or something like that.

Nope. Not this time.

Dick put a black t-shirt on that had white letters on it saying _'You like the way I look? You should see me naked_'. Yeah-yeah… that's what he thought he would wear if he was a pop-singer with tons of fan girls. It would totally make them squeal in ecstasy. Dark blue jeans, red converses and his usual shades – perfect.

He took a CD from the shelf. Good sound quality, full covers and all. The disk with a logo _'Right where you want me'_ found its way into CD tray. Dick pushed the play button. Yeah… Jesse McCartney…. Some would probably say it's kind of girly. Artemis would probably tease him to no end. Always trolling Robin has his own dirty secret to be trolled and blackmailed about. If she ever found out it would be easier to commit a suicide than live through her and Wally's mocking jokes about it.

But thankfully no one knows. And secretly Dick was very proud his voice sounded a lot like Jesse's. He even bought a guitar. But with all the trainings, missions, classes and all he hardly ever had time for it. But a guitarist or not, no one could forbid him to hold it when the '_the show'_ began.

His favorite song started with guitar sounds and Dick pretended to play running his fingers over the strings.

_You just turned eighteen a week ago  
You want to learn what you don't know  
You're grown up don't need permission  
Find out what you've been missin'  
It took some time but now you really want to figure out  
Just what it is that all the other girls are talkin' 'bout_

He started to sing in tune along with Jesse without failing. Who could've known a teenage superhero Robin could sing so well?

_And it's driving you're mama crazy  
'Cause daddy's little girl is now my baby_

Every time the song went to this line he winked to himself in the mirror at the end of the phrase and thought about Zatanna.

_I think you're ready baby  
I think you're ready baby  
Come on and get it baby  
I think you're  
I think you're_

They've gotten pretty close the last few years. And they were both old enough to try something new in their relationship, something really intriguing and mature… something intimate and hot…

_You've always followed all the rules  
Done just what you're supposed to  
Stick the key in the ignition and light it up  
Have a taste of what it's like to be old enough  
Move your body baby let me see you work it  
Looking at you make me wanna blow a circuit_

And it's driving you're mama crazy  
'Cause daddy's little girl is now my baby

Every time he listened to this song he imagined the crowd of crazy fan girls in front of him, crying and screaming his name, jumping and singing with him, desiring him and him alone…

_I think you're ready baby  
I think you're ready baby  
Come on and get it baby  
I think you're, I think you're  
I think you're ready baby  
Daddy's little girl is ready baby yeah  
I think you're ready baby  
I think you're, I think you're_

Tell me girl if I'm mistaken  
All the signals that you're makin'  
Brought you to the road you're takin'

But when the song went

_So come on, come on  
Come on, come on, let's go_

There was Zatanna standing in the crowd and he pointed at her and took her on stage with him. The crowd went wild, but he kept singing and playing…

_Girl shake what your mama gave you  
Shake it like you're trying to break it_

He wanted to do this with her, go all the way, he thought she was ready… in his fantasies everything was so real…

_Bout to start an earthquake_

_Boom…_

**~XXX~**

Zatanna entered the huge hall of Wayne house. Alfred was right there to take her coat.

"I'll tell Mister Richard you are here to visit." He nodded lightly.

"Oh c'mon, Alfred! I know where his room is. Let me surprise him? Please…" she mastered the most charming smile she had in her trick arsenal, the one she knew always made old gentleman's heart melt.

"Let it be so." Alfred nodded again and left silently.

Zatanna ran up the stairs as she knew the way perfectly. She spent quite some time in that room making out with Dick. Just a few steps… she took the old golden handle and turned…

_I think you're ready baby  
I think you're ready baby  
Come on and get it baby  
I think you're, I think you're  
I think you're ready baby  
Daddy's little girl is ready baby yeah  
I think you're ready baby  
I think you're, I think you're_

**~XXX~**

He played the last chords of the song falling to his knees and sliding forward bending his spine back still holding his guitar as if playing, like a rock star.

The song ended. Room went silent. He leaned forward to stand up and saw her… their eyes met in the mirror…

"Uhh.. Dick?"

**A/N: I hope you guys like it ;) and I think you already know why I chose Jesse McCartney ;) So, I don't own his **_**Daddy's little girl**_** song and none of his songs in general.**

**Please leave a review if you liked it =) and even you didn't, leave it anyway ;)**

**~Roxy x**


End file.
